Rencores del pasado
by Yiemvi Shiraiwa
Summary: Sakuno desde que era una niña fue algo diferente. Podía hacer cosas que otros no y para que no se alejaran de ella prefirió mantenerlo en secreto. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba siendo normal ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas.


**PROLOGO**

La luna llena iluminaba el bosque, dándole a los árboles y a las piedras cubiertas de musgo una textura aterciopelada. Era un bosque antiguo. Los árboles milenarios recordaban historias sobre los primeros hombres. El olor a madera y a tierra húmeda impregnaba el aire. Cualquier otra noche habrían podido oírse los grillos, algún búho, un animal escabulléndose entre las sombras, el viento sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles. Pero aquella noche, no. Una quietud extraña, sobrenatural, lo cubría todo como una losa. Era como si el bosque entero contuviera el aliento.

De repente, el sonido de una rama al romperse. El crujido de unas hojas secas al ser aplastadas. Una sombra apareció de improvisto. Una mujer de una larga capa tan negra como la noche que le llegaba más abajo del tobillo, cubriéndola por completo. En sus ojos se leía la desesperación, el terror de cansarse pronto. En sus brazos llevaba un bulto que no paraba de llorar y moverse. De los ojos rojos como rubí sangre que tenía la mujer salía lágrimas de impotencia. No le importaba que las ramas hubieran roto casi toda su capa, ella seguía corriendo.

Tras ella no había más que silencio, pero una sombra más oscura que la noche la seguía de cerca. De eso era de lo que huía. Seguía internándose en el bosque, las ramas le habían quitado casi toda la capa, dejando ver su piel tan blanca como la luna, y su cabellera suelta que simulaba una cascada de fuego con algunos mechones plateados. A pesar de la capa se notaba que era una mujer delgada hermosa de rasgos finos.

Escucho que se acercaban sabía que sus piernas no le daba más, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería cuidar al ser que lleva en los brazos.

No pudiendo correr más se apoyó de espaldas contra un árbol, agradecía enormemente que el bebe dejara de llorar. Quiso observar al ser que sostenía. Deslizo parte de la manta de su rostro encontrándose con unos ojos igual a los suyos, veía cada pulgada del cuerpo de la niña grabándolas en su memoria, porque sabía que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo quizás nunca. Era una copia exacta de ella misma exepto el cabello lo tenia un color maron rojizo. Esbozo una sonrisa irónica. Hace poco cuando nació, ella se prometió que la cuidaría pase lo que pase y ahora estaba allí siendo amenazada la vida de ambas.

Volteo a ver hacia el camino que la seguían, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo lo que si sabía era que nunca podría volver a su hogar lo único que quedaba de él eran cenizas. Al parecer cuando la niña dejo de llorar la perdieron del radar, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo pronto la encontrarían.

-mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes-susurro para si su voz era tan delgada que parecía el sonido del viento

Aun con la niña en brazos saco una daga de un costado de su capa. Con ella le hizo un pequeño corte a la niña en uno de sus dedos, no pudo evitar que llorara. De la daga gotearon algunas gotas de sangre, que tras caer al suelo dibujo un pegueño sol.

Recostó a la niña en las raíces del árbol, en donde había un tipo agujero. La niña se había dormido la recostó en las raíces, cubriendola con las flores que rodeaban el arbol esperando que este bien oculta. Entonces se fue, era la única forma de protegerla después volvería a por ella. Sintió que muchas lágrimas se agolpaban por sus ojos y no puedo detenerlas.

Dudaba que la encontraran, quienes la seguían creía que era un niño.

Ojala no hubiera huido de aquella forma, quizás si hubiera ocultado su identidad no estaría allí siendo amenazada ella y su hija. Si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa. Si no hebiera dejado que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a su deber.

Se alejó rogando que alguien de buen corazón la encuentre y cuidara de ella. En caso que ella no lo lograra.

Cuando llevaba cierta distancia comenzó a escuchar ruidos, supo que tenía que correr de allí para despistarlos. Extendió su mano y abrió un portal antes de entrar dirigió su mirada hacia donde está el sakura y después a la luna llena.

-cuídenla-susurro antes de entrar al portal.

Detrás de ella las sombras que la seguían se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido del portal. Comenzaron a tomar forma, eran dos personas ambas con capas con capucha, vestidos de manera parecida a la de la joven.

-tenemos que seguirla, abre el portal-le ordeno el más alto al más bajo.

-claro, no debemos dejarla escapar-murmuro mientras abría otro portal

Ocurrió lo mismo por lo menos unas cinco e seis veces se habían tele transportado a distintas partes del mundo. Cuando al fin ella dejo de hacerlo, no podía más, su cuerpo no le daba, estuvo huyendo de ellos por días.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba segura que conocia aquel lugar. El paisaje se le hacia muy familiar. Estaba rodeada de muchas clases de árboles, distintas flores de todos tipos, helechos y podía escuchar el sonido del rio que estaba cerca. Pudo apreciar eso a pesar de todo estar sumido en una densa noche. Otraves lo unico iluminando el lugar era la luna llena.

-bonito lugar escogiste para morir-llego una vos áspera casi a modo de carcajada a sus oídos, un escalofrió la recorrió ellos eran los que la perseguían.

-no hables mucho quizás seas tu el que muera-murmuro lo suficiente alto para que la escucharan.

-ja ya quisieras, pero querida ordenes son ordenes-dijo el mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un arma

Ella vio el arma esbozo una sonrisa-será rápido-pensó para sí, en lo único que pensaba era que no preguntaran por el bebe. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar resistir volver a donde estaba ella, pero sencillamente no podía. Su mejor opcion era esperar el amanecer, pero faltaba mucho para que es ocurriera.

-aunque pensándolo bien, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad-dijo el de voz áspera, era alto complextura delgada

-Dante, recuerda no debes hacer esto-dijo con su voz el más bajo ambos superaban la estatura de la chica

Le tentaba la idea de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, pero las ultimas horas habian terminado con toda su energia. Y sus poderes habian desaparecido casi por completo.

-por favor,-dijo a son de burla-siquieres nos turnamos

Ella sonrie. Esa sonrisa tierna, sino mas bien una sadica la cual diferenciaba totalmente de su rostro que parecia muy angelical.

Se fue acercando hacia ambos hombres. Sus ojos demostraban la ira que tenia. Primero la perseguian por casi todo el mundo y ahora querian sobrepasarse con ella. Corrrio hasta el mas alto propinandole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-de acuerdo tu lo quisite asi-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo agarrandole de ambas muñecas inmovisandola.

Despues le mordio en el cuello y arrancandole un pedazo de carne.

Se escucho un potente grito hecho por la mujer

Se escuchó el disparo por todo el lugar comenzaba a amanecer y se sintió el vuelo de muchas aves espantadas por el sonido.

En el suelo yacía la mujer agarrándose el costado derecho del cuello. La sangre se derramaba por su mano.

Vio como el se lamio los labios aun manchados con su sangre. lo cual la hizo enfadar mas, pero estaba tan en shock que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso. Sinceramnete creia que su jefe queria matarla en persona. su sorpresa no quedo alli. la misma persona le disparo dos veces a su costado derecho.

-!idiota! ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?-le pregunto el mas bajo muy alterado. al parecer su compañero habia olvidado por lo que vinieron.

-tranquilo, aun sigue con vida y lo seguira hasta que venga-dijo desinteresadamente mientras se rescostaba en un arbol.

Ambos ignoraban completamente los gritos de dolor de la mujer. De entre uno de los arboles aparecio otra sombra parandse just en frente de la mujer. Esa persona estaba vestida de igusl forma que los otros dos solo que su capucha le tapaba com pletamente el rostro solo dejando ver su boca pintada de color rojo.

Miro a la mujer recostada, tenía los ojos blancos su piel comenzaba a perder su singular brillo alrededor de ella el pasto comenzaba a oscurecerse supieron que la habían matado al parecer realmente se habían enfrentado con un ser sobre natural.

-¿Acaso no les dije que yo me encargaria personalmente de ella?-les dijo la mujer notablemente molesta. Su tono les hizo sentir un horrible escalofrio.

-l-lo sentimos señora, disculpe nuestra equivocacion-les dijeron ambos mientras se agachaban.

-ilusos-

La mujer se acerco a la herida. Le sujeto el rostro por el menton oblidandola a que la mire.

-no has cambiado nada Sazuku-

-¿que quiere de mi?¿que le he hecho?-respondio tartamudeando mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de us nuevas heridas.

-nacer eso hiciste tu y toda tu maldita especie-le dijo mientras la pateaba hacia una colina. La pateo tan fuerte que hizo que muchas piedras que habian sobre la colina calleran sobre ella.

Todos vieron como comenzaba a ocurrir un terremoto. la tierra se abrio tragando por completo a la chica y cerrandoce tras hacerlo. era imposible que siguiera con vida despues de eso.

-muy bien señores, les dare su recompensa como le prometi. pero me decepciona saber que no cumplieron como les ordene. ambos quedan destituidos de sus puestos hasta que demuestren que no se dejan llevar por la situacion y sus emociones.

Se acerco al mas bajo arrancandole el collar que traia puesto.

-¿esto le lo quitaron a ella, no es verdad?-

-si, asi fue señora-

Comenzo a observar el collar. era muy sencillo una cadena de plata que tenia como pendiente una gema color blanquecina que cabia perfectamente en su mano. tenia como tipo nervaduras color fuego las cuales comenzaron a aclararse hasta desaparecer por completo.

La mujer extendio su mano apretando el collar. No ocurrio nada. decepcionada lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-de acuerdo vamonos-dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar grandes distancias de arbol en arbol. los otros dos hicieron lo mismo siguiendola

La bebe permanecio oculta por varios dias. El lugar donde estaba oculta habia sido un sendero lleno de sakuras que llebaban hasta un gran templo. No paraba de llorar comenzo a llenarse de suciedad intentaba gatear, pero al parecer aun no habia aprendido a hacerlo.

un dia de esos una pareja estaba caminando por el sendero dirigiendose al templo para suplicarles a sus dioses y antepasados un deseo que tenian.

Las personas que caminaban eran Yusuke y Kaori Ryusaki eran una familia acomodada. Aparte de ser famosos por sus distintos logros en varios campos ambos venian de una familia adinerada y sin contar que el templo era propiedad de ellos. A pesar de tener todo eso el dinero no podia comprar lo que mas deseaban. Tener un hijo.

Habían intentado todos los métodos posibles para tener una hija, pero no lo lograron obteniendo muchos abortos o muertes prematuras. El dia anterior les habian informado que nuevamente habia tenido un aborto.

En los rostros de ambos se veían la tristeza, el desánimo. Iban caminando en dirección al templo.

Llegaron allí y rogaron todo lo que pudieron a cada uno de sus ancestros. Volvieron cuando comenzaba a anochecer lo ojos de kaori estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Ambos traían la tipica ropa japonesa, algo los distrajo era el llanto de un bebe.

Kaori no quería escuchar. Tenia demasiodas cosas en la cabeza que incluso comenzo a dudar de de su cordura

-creo que ya estoy alucinando- dijo kaori

-no, no lo estas- a yusuke le extraño escuchar el llanto de un bebe, el lugar en el que estaban estaba muy alejado de la ciudad.

Ambos fueron al lugar de donde provenía el llanto, vieron a la niña a los pies del sakura. Kaori enternecida la alzo y la atrajo hacia sí. Dejo de llorar y oculto su rostro en el kimono de la mujer.

Fue un momento memorable no se podría describir con palabras. Fue como si en ese momento el tiempo se detuviera.

La bebe agarro con sus manitas el dedo pulgar de la mano con la que la acariciaba.

-mami-dijo la pequeña en un murmullo para después cerrar los ojos

Kaori dejo que se le escape una lágrima pero esta era diferente era una de felicidad.

Se levantó del piso con la niña en brazos se dirigió con una simple mirada a su esposo lo dijo todo. Ambos se dirigieron a Tokio.

Terminaron adoptándola y dándole el nombre de Sakuno.

**¿Rewies?**

**si si ya se que soy una irresponsable pero es que veran pasaron muchas cosas y despues cuando queria ver si habian leido mis historias veo que estan borradas todas y mi oneshot :( quise llorar eso me enseña a no volver a dejar mi cuenta abierta.**

**bueno basta de quejarme volvere a subirlo todo a este fic le voy a hcaer algunos retoques y al otro tambien a y**

**lo mejor se hace esperar lo voy a volver a subir pero van a haber muchos cambios muchossss. ya lo arregle jani**

**creo que eso es todo bye XD**


End file.
